


Interrogation

by vsnow



Series: Bargains over Tea Verse [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Interrogation, M/M, Reading people's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: Queenie's first mission after joining Grindelwald: Interrogate Albus Dumbledore





	Interrogation

Queenie entered what was probably the most lavish room in the castle. She felt it a strange place to hold an interrogation, but she did not question Grindelwald, nor could she read him when he had asked this of her.

Even so, she followed her order.

She sighed, alone with her thoughts in the emp-

“Good Afternoon.”

The blond jumped, almost losing her footing on the marble floor.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you.” The person seemed extremely apologetic as he walked over to her, “I- You are not the person I was expecting to meet with me.”

She looked back at him, “You’re a brit.” She said aloud, catching her breath.

Of course he would be.

This man would be all the harder for her to read. She would have to focus.  

“Yes, I am.” He seemed amused by the statement, “Albus Dumbledore.” He bowed to her slightly.

Queenie attempted to contain her surprise. Not sure at what struck her most, their greatest threat entering Nurmengard unharmed or that he seemed so pleasant, “Please sit down, Mr. Dumbledore.” She motioned to a chair, “I will get you some tea.”

“No need.” He said all too quickly, “I have unpleasant memories of your host and tea.” The man continued to stand, adhering to etiquette.

“So, you and Mr. Grindelwald-” She began, taking a seat so that he could, “You know one another?”

Albus finally took his seat in the opposing chair, “We did.”

_I thought we did._

His thoughts came through to her.

“And you?” Albus asked in return, holding a bit of an interrogation of his own, “Your accent seems to be from the States. I had not thought Grindelwald had had the opportunity to preach his message there.”

_Perhaps I am not tracking his movements well though. This can be a problem if not even I know his next move._

Queenie tried her hardest to focus on replying only to what the man spoke aloud, “New York.” Queenie specified , “And I actually heard him speak and decided to joined his cause in Paris.”

_It must be nice to travel._

“But you are here.” Queenie absentmindedly responded to the thought, a bad habit to be sure.

Albus narrowed his eyes, “Are you a l-“

But she would not let him finish, “You are here not to speak with me. I suppose you are wondering where Mr. Grindelwald is.” This would be more difficult than expected.

Her answer seemed to slightly relax this Dumbledore man… but only slightly.

“Yes. I am.” Dumbledore looked to the letter in his hand.

_I need to know if it is true... How rude he is, I come all this way only to be greeted by one of his acolytes._

“I promise you he should be here soon, if you had a meeting.” Queenie assured, hoping it did not give too much away, “I merely happened upon you by accident. This castle is so beautiful, I could be trapped in it forever and never want for anything except for…”

“Except for?” Albus asked with interest-

_I might as well speak with someone as I wait._

-a mock interest.

Queenie looked down, ignoring his thoughts, “Jacob.” Memories returning to her, “He’s so infuriating!…but I miss him so much.” She felt herself go through a myriad of emotions at the thought of their parting.

 _I think I can understand._ Her words had seemed to strike a chord with Albus, “Why is he not with you, this Jacob?”

Queenie broke out of her own thoughts, leaning in as though to tell a secret, “Some of the others don’t like it, but you see, I’m in love with a no-mag.”

_A what?_

“Non-wizard.”

“I see. The united states has such backwards ways. Forgive me, but I find it strange that someone with such a love could also believe in Grindelwald’s plans.”

Queenie sat back, “Mr. Grindelwald wants to change things, and in that new world Jacob and I can be married properly and without question from nobody, no wizard or human could come between us.”

_Really? That’s not what we- he had planned when we last spoke._

“How can you be so sure he truly wishes for this and is not using you desires to gain your favor?”

It was a fair question from someone who did not know she could read others’ thoughts.

“I…” How could she respond without giving herself away, she faltered for a moment, “He told me and I believe him.” He had never truly told her, but she had heard it from him nonetheless, “I don’t think it was something he originally planned to do. But I think something about my and Jacob’s story reminded him of someone special, reminded him that love was important to include in his goals. And I am fine with just that, I’m fine with a bit of suffering for-”

“The greater good. Yes, I know…it is written above the gate.” Dumbledore stated flatly.

_It is such a shame, for even if he were to say such a thing, Gellert would never truly condone it. Even I could not persuade him to such a thing as a wizard/muggle union. How could that possible change now with just one story?_

Queenie nodded, carrying on, “I don’t think he would lie because I think he is kinda the same.”

 _If Gellert could even love, he would never love a muggle._ A thought drenched in a bitter chuckle reverberated in her mind.

“You see, he was in love with this guy, never really got his name.” Queenie explained, “Anyway, they both felt they had to hide their love. And it seemed pretty serious from what I could tell. When Mr. Grindelwald asked the guy to leave with him, to live with him and to carry out a plan that would make it possible for witches and wizards to just be themselves, the guy called him ‘crazy’ and refused to be part of it.”

_That’s not at all what happened._

“And he did not tell you to keep such a thing in confidence?”

  
“I suppose he never said one way or the other.” Queenie pondered for a moment, “How embarrassing, please forget you heard me say anything. This was long ago, you probably don’t even know who I’m talking about anyway.”

 

_Is that really what he thought happened between us? Does he really think I abandoned him? If he hadn’t- He **was** acting crazy, **still** is._

And that was when Queenie realized…this was that man.

Her heart raced at the knowledge, “I’m glad you’re here.” She was quick to say, wondering to herself what it could possibly mean that this greatest enemy and former lover was here now.

“Why?” Albus asked.

Queenie caught herself, “I rarely have such good company and-” She giggled at the thought, “-also someone who agrees with me that the tea here is just awful.”

Albus flashed her a smile, it was genuine and warm.

_He hasn’t changed completely then… from the Gellert I knew him._

“Will you be staying long.”

_I’m not sure._

“No.”

“A shame.” Queenie said, turning toward the door. There from behind the thick wood she could hear mutterings in German and English, all the same voice, the same thoughts over and over in an attempt to reassure. She smiled, “I think your host is finally here.”

And as if on cue, the door opened to reveal Gellert Grindelwald. His calm demeanor betrayed his rapidly churning thoughts.

Queenie stood, turning to the guest once more, already going unnoticed, “It was nice to meet you, Mr. Dumbledore. I hope this will not be the last time we chat.” And she took her leave, leaving them both and their private thoughts.

 

* * *

 

**_A/N:_ ** _I was thinking what if Grindelwald sent Dumbledore a letter of bargaining, something like, “If you do not break the blood pact and came speak with me, I may think of turning myself in. ” But it’s a trap to lure him back. Queenie would be very helpful with this kind of secret ‘interrogation’._


End file.
